Satu-satunya Monokromatik Penuh Warna
by gattonelo
Summary: Hitam dan Putih-jika bersatu tak harus monokrom. / "Kuro, kamu selingkuh?" / "Ayo pulang, Shiro." / ""Kuroh, apa yang kau lakukan pada Shiro-ku, nyaa!" / "Kau pilih Ichigen-sama, atau aku?" / "Maksudmu apa menaruh bunga begini disini, Kuroh?" - KuroShiro drabbles.


Satu-satunya Monokromatik Penuh Warna

A KuroShiro drabble fic

Disclaimer : K (c) GoRa – GoHands

A/N : (tertawa pahit) Kenapa saya bikin drabble fic segombal ini aih aih aih—tapi semoga nggak banyak kekurangannya deh.

_Otanoshimi ni!_

* * *

><p><strong>Alasan Absolut<strong>

Ditelan ludahnya satu kali.

Hening.

Ditelan lagi.

"Kuro,"

_Mati aku. Mati aku._

"Jawab pertanyaanku—

—kamu selingkuh?"

Hening lagi.

"Jawab, Kuro!"

Wajah Shiro yang memerah kesal menatapnya tajam. Yang ditatap hanya bisa menelan ludah—sekalipun diminta menjawab, yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah duduk bersimpuh dengan rapi sembari menelan ludah. Mencoba untuk angkat bicara rasanya sulit, ditatap oleh sepasang mata yang menusuknya.

Aih. Betapa ia rindu tatapan lembut yang sebetulnya baru tadi pagi terakhir dilihatnya.

"Kau masih nggak mau jawab juga—" "De-Dengar, Shiro," Ah, akhirnya ia berani juga membuka mulut. "Ini cuma salah paham..."

"Salah paham bagaimana? Aku kesal, tahu! Kuakui kau tampan. Tapi bukan berarti boleh mempermainkan aku juga! Pulang sekolah tadi, aku lihat kau masuk ke sebuah toko berdua dengan Neko..."

Kuroh menggertakkan giginya sambil menunduk. _Siapa yang mempermainkanmu, sih?_

"Dengar, ya, Kuro. Neko memang bagian dari kita, tapi bukan berarti kamu boleh selingkuh dengan dia. Kamu, 'kan, cuma milikku..."

Lho? Aneh. Raut wajah Shiro berubah drastis dari marah menjadi memelas.

Kuroh mulai panik. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia mendekat kepada Shiro dan memeluknya erat. "Ma-Maaf, Shiro. Kubilang ini salah paham. Satu, kami cuma berkeliling mencarikan makanan kucing yang cocok untuknya. Dua, dia _seekor_ kucing."

Suasana kembali hening sejenak.

"...Tiga, cuma kau yang kucintai, tahu."

* * *

><p><strong>Kala Ia Menyukai Hari Hujan<strong>

Shiro tidak pernah suka hari hujan.

Hari itu langit menangis tanpa jeda. Shiro mendangak dengan cemas, kalau begini terus bagaimana caranya ia pulang dari sekolah? Pakai payungnya pun percuma, anginnya terlalu kencang.

_Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?_

Ditengoknya jam besar sekolah di halaman yang kini tersembah air bah dengan sempurna. Namun, memang dasar teknologi tinggi, tak ada masalah dengan teknisnya. Angka jamnya tetap bergulir normal dalam terik panas maupun deru hujan.

_Andai aku juga sama, _batin Shiro. Betapa ia ingin bebas apapun cuacanya. Diam terkekang cuaca itu sangat-tidak-Shiro, bukankah begitu? Padahal yang memutuskan suatu cuaca di suatu waktu juga bukan dia.

Selain itu... Ia selalu diliputi perasaan tidak enak setiap kali hujan turun.

Begitulah, Shiro tidak berpikir bahwa ia akan menyukai hari hujan.

Memang tidak.

Ya, tidak salah lagi.

Tapi, siapa yang tahu? Semua berubah ketika Kuroh dengan kibasan sempurna surai hitamnya muncul begitu saja dari atas gedung, kemudian menjulurkan tangannya kepada Shiro yang masih mengerjapkan mata bingung;

"Ayo pulang, Shiro."

Dan mengangkat tubuhnya—melompat dengan bebas sambil membawa Shiro yang secara spontan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kuroh—tanpa menggubris guyuran air bah sama sekali.

_ Ah._

_Sejak kapan tetes deras air hujan terasa sebegini nyamannya?_

* * *

><p><strong>Manipulasi Keadaan<strong>

Neko sedang sibuk memainkan bola-bola benang yang baru saja digunakan Kuroh untuk menjahit baju Shiro yang sobek. Namun, kesibukannya terusik oleh suara-suara berisik dari arah kamar.

"Shiro~? Kuroh~?"

Suara berisik itu terhenti.

Sukses mengalahkan rasa penasaran Neko terhadap bola-bola benang, Neko—yang baru saja mengubah wujud kucingnya tadi menjadi wujud manusia—pun mengabaikan bola-bola benangnya dan mendekat ke arah kamar. "_Nyaa_~ Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Neko mengintip ke dalam kamar, dan mendapati...

...Shiro yang tertindih oleh bantal-bantal di atas kasur dan Kuroh yang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah masam.

"Shi-Shiro~?"

Neko menggeram. "Kuroh, apa yang kau lakukan pada Shiro-ku, _nyaa_~?!"

Kuroh membuang muka. "Bukan apa-apa."

Neko menghampiri Shiro, menyingkirkan bantal-bantal yang menindihnya—kemudian mengusap kepalanya. "Shiro tidak apa-apa~? Dasar Kuroh memang selalu jahat," Gerutu Neko sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Shiro hanya tertawa kecil sambil melirik Kuroh, kemudian Kuroh menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah. Sana pergi, kucing liar."

Neko kembali menggeram. Ia baru hendak menunjukkan reaksi penolakan dengan memamerkan cakar-cakar asahannya—sayangnya, tepat ketika ia berubah wujud menjadi kucing, Kuroh dengan sigap mengangkatnya—

_Jreg_

—dan pintu pun terkunci dengan indahnya.

Tambahan, dengan Neko berada di luar dengan sukses.

"Nah, Shiro. Bisa kita lanjutkan yang tadi?"

Kuroh berujar santai—dengan mengabaikan suara denyit kuku Neko dengan kayu pintu di luar.

"Ku-Kuro, apa tidak apa-apa kita biarkan Neko—"

"Tidak apa-apa," Kuroh melirik Shiro. "Yang lebih penting daripada itu, justru kau 'kan yang harusnya dikhawatirkan? Maaf, err... Tadi spontan menutupimu dengan bantal-bantal..." Kuroh menutup setengah wajahnya dengan tangan, wajahnya sedikit memerah malu.

Shiro tersenyum. "Tak apa-apa, kok. Bisa gawat kalau Neko melihat posisi yang seperti tadi, hm?"

Kuroh kembali menatap Shiro, kemudian balas tersenyum.

Tersenyum _licik_, maksudnya.

"Posisi seperti tadi, ya... Seperti ini, maksudmu?" Kuroh menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur, tangannya mengunci lengan Shiro yang kini berada tepat di bawahnya.

"Hei, Ku-Kuro. Neko masih ada dibalik pintu itu, kau ingat? Dia bisa dengar semua, he-hei—_mpffft_—Kuro!"

* * *

><p><strong>Jadi, Pertanyaannya Salah?<strong>

"Kuroh, jawab aku dengan jujur, ya."

Ucapan Shiro disertai wajah serius—yang tergolong langka bagi seorang nan cerah seperti Shiro—di pagi itu, membuat Kuroh tersentak sejenak.

"H-Huh?"

"Kau pilih Ichigen-_sama_, atau aku?"

"AP—" Bak ditiban barbel seberat 100 kilogram, Kuroh terjerembab ke belakang.

_Out of blue _ditodong pertanyaan yang baginya begitu memukul dan ibarat pilihan seumur hidup—tak salah jika membuat Kuroh yang telah terjerembab kini hanya bisa membatu tanpa diliputi sejumput inisiatif pun untuk bangun.

Ah, wajah Shiro membingkai di pandangan matanya—menutupi langit-langit yang seharusnya menjadi satu-satunya objek pengelihatannya sekarang.

"Sudah, jawab saja!"

Kuroh masih tetap membatu.

"Hei... Ku... Ro~"

Yak, Kuroh sang batu akhirnya retak setelah dibisik dengan nada menggoda tepat di telinganya.

"...Kh, Sial," umpatnya dengan wajah memerah.

"...Oke, oke, aku jawab," Kuroh mengangkat tubuhnya untuk bangun, kemudian menatap Shiro tepat ke iris cokelatnya—tentu saja dengan wajah yang masih merah.

Shiro mengangguk-angguk sembari membalas pandangan matanya, menanti jawaban Kuroh.

"...Begini, ya. Bagiku, Ichigen-_sama _itu seperti pembimbingku menuju kehidupan, kau mengerti?"

Shiro mengangguk. Ia tampak masih menanti kalimat Kuroh selanjutnya.

Wajah Kuroh semakin memerah, kedua belah bibirnya tampak berusaha berpisah untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"T-Tapi kalau kau..."

Sedetik. Dua detik. Kuroh menggigit bibirnya.

"Kalau aku apa?"

"K-Kalau kau..."

Beberapa detik lagi untuk sumbangan keheningan dari Kuroh untuk pagi hari ini. Shiro semakin tidak sabar.

"Aku apa, Kuro?"

"K-Kau itu...

...Kau itu kehidupanku."

Dan kini, gantian Shiro yang membatu dengan wajah memerah.

Tak sengaja terjatuh dari kantung belakang celananya, sebuah buku saku yang terbuka tepat di bagian tengahnya;

"_Tes Seberapa Besar Cinta Pasanganmu : Suruh ia memilih antara kau dan kehidupannya."_

* * *

><p><strong>Wasurenagusa<strong>

"_Ne_, Kuro."

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu bahasa bunga _Wasurenagusa_?"

Kuroh yang sedang memasak makan siang itu mengerjapkan matanya sembari menengok ke arah Shiro. "Eh? Apa?"

Shiro tersenyum, kemudian matanya menerawang ke langit, seolah mencari sesuatu dibalik awan.

"...Nggak apa-apa."

Kuroh menatapnya sebentar, mendapati ekspresi sendu yang kasat mata itu, sebelum kembali terfokus pada kegiatan memasaknya.

Dan beberapa waktu kemudian, setelah eksistensi Yashiro di dunia dipertanyakan dan ketiadaannya di samping Kuroh begitu menusuk jiwanya, tiba-tiba saja Kuroh mengingat ekspresi Shiro kala itu.

"Hei, kucing liar. Kau tahu dimana ada buku kumpulan bahasa bunga?"

Neko mengernyit heran. "Waktu itu pernah lihat Shiro membacanya, _nyaa_. Mungkin masih ada di lemarinya Shiro~?"

Setelah melemparkan ikan kering sebagai tanda terima kasih, Kuroh segera menuju ke lemari lama Shiro, dan segera mencari.

_Wasurenagusa..._

_ Wasurenagusa._

Keesokan harinya, tampak vas bunga berisikan rangkaian bunga berwarna biru terang keunguan terpampang manis di atas meja ruangan—yang dulunya—ditempati oleh mereka bertiga.

Neko mengendus-endus bunga asing tersebut. "_Nyaa_? _Wasurenagusa_?"

Kuroh menengok ke arahnya yang masih sibuk mengendus. "Ah... Iya."

"Maksudmu apa menaruh bunga begini disini, Kuroh~?"

"...Erm, bukan apa-apa."

Kuroh memalingkan wajahnya, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

_Shiro..._

_Flower :_ _Wasurenagusa / Forget-me-not – means True Love._


End file.
